Secret Love
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Jasper is tired of his perfect family's happiness. It wasn't fair that his unrequited love, loved another. Then again, he shouldn't be having such thoughts about his younger brother! Ugh... so much for being perfect. EdwardJasper. Don't own TWILIGHT


Emotions were everywhere. Everywhere someone was feeling something. Whether it was an obvious love for someone or a deeply hidden hate, it was there. For Jasper the emotions were not just there. People were _just _feeling them.

Jasper was forced to experience them with that person. He could feel and almost taste everybody's mood. Even when he tried not too. At times it was a gift and helped him out of situations. At other moments it was a fucking curse. A curse that nagged at him from all directions.

Right now was the perfect example. The entire mansion was filled with people who were

brimming with feelings and happiness.

In the corner of the room Jacob and Renesemee sat playing cards. Their love was pure and shining. In other words it was blinding Jasper. It was just too innocent. No sin or bad thoughts were in either minds.

On the other side of the room, cuddled up to Emmet, Rosalie's hate for Jacob was strong. It helped Jasper feel slightly better. Until he dug deeper to feel her love for Emmet. And Emmet's stupid adoration and lust for the blond deeply disturbed Jacob.

Then there was Bella and Alice. They were too easy to read. They were both enthralled and happy beyond belief. That's the summary for everyone. Happiness.

Everyone in the damned house was fucking happy! Everyone except the master of emotions.

He wasn't happy one damned bit.

_All you happy perfectionists! _Jasper thought as he folded his arms over his chest. He leaned against the wall and glared around the room again. However, his mental rant seemed to have caught the attention of a certain mind reader. Edward tilted his head and gazed at Jasper.

Raising a perfect brow, the vampire questioned Jasper's line of unhappy thoughts. If the dirty blond were a human, he knew that his face would have heated up in a red blush. He shook his head. _Nothing is wrong... A,B,C.... _the shorter than proceeded to say his alphabets backwards. Then he translated some of his favorite songs into Greek.

The male did any and everything to keep Edward out of his thoughts. Well... keep him from the top of his thoughts. If Edward wasn't such a nice person then he'd dig deep into everyone's mind to discover their secrets.

Lucky for Jasper that Edward didn't do those type of things. Because, if Edward were to dig into his thoughts... he'd discover the darkest thing that Jasper had about himself. Not even Alice knew about it.

If she did, she'd castrate him and and throw him in a fire after scalping him with her bare nails. For you see... somehow, someway... he, Jasper, had... fallen in _love _with Edward.

________________________________________________________

Jasper couldn't recall when this... this _love _for Edward. It was quite annoying.

Jasper allowed his eyes to study the perfect vampire, dad, and husband. The male had deathly pale skin. It shone like diamonds (just like his own) whenever the sun hit it. His light hazel eyes that glowed when he was happy. Or darkened in a sexily violent way when he was angry.

Those pale, lush lips. They were bloodless, sexy, and kissable. Whenever he was upset they tipped downwards and it made Jasper want to lick and kiss the edges, just to make him smile again. When he doesn't understand something how they form a slight pout. The upwards curl of

mirth or mischief.

That short, dirty blond hair. It was so messy but soft as a feather. Jasper had touched it a few times by _accident _it was like heaven. His skin was pale and hard with muscles that corded and moved under the marble skin. Those times when they jump over the lake and Edward would sometimes land in the lake (on purpose). How the water would roll down his hard muscled stomach, down to his-

Edward and Alice both looked to stare at Jasper. Alice's face twisted in worry, while Edward looked slightly amused. They had both seen/heard something that they probably shouldn't have.

"Ah!" Jasper cried out and stood ram rod straight. Using his abnormal speed he rushed to the door. Only to have Alice blocking it, five seconds before he got there. _Now is not the time to be a fucking fortune cookie! _he growled mentally.

"Jasper, what is- don't you-!" she shouted out too late. The dirty blond threw his body sideways and crashed through the three story window. He somersaulted and landed on his feet, as graceful as a ballerina. A tough ballerina. He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the glass that he landed on.

Swiftly he ran a good seven miles through the forest. He stopped and looked around the thick woods. _Why!? Why must I think things like that of my brother?! _Jasper thought. _So much for being perfect. _

With a sigh the sexy vampire closed his eyes and leaned against a tree. Immediately the image of a naked Edward covered in water came to his line of vision. _I'm a pervert! I should not dream of my younger placing his thick cock into my-_

"Ah!" the blond cried out again and shook his head. "I will not think such things. It isn't Edward that I need. Its... I am in just in the need of some fresh blood."

The conclusion made sense. But he didn't want the civil hunting that he was accustomed to. But there would be none of that civil shit. He wasn't going to hunt in that calm, clean way. He needed it to be dirty, rough, bloody, and much struggling. He needed it to be savage. Complete with yelling and growling.

The blond unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his slim, pale torso. Calmly Hale hung the shirt on a nearby tree. His pants was the next thing to come off. Only thing that he left on was his simple cotton briefs. Naked (or almost) would be the best way of his hunting.

"Time for some cleansing hunting!" he growled and let his instincts take over.

___________________________________

It felt good to let loose. No thoughts came to his mind as he ran past the trees, ducking and ripping out tree branches. No emotions whirled around him, smothering and making him angry with every turn. The best part was no clothes and appearances tied him down in anyway.

_Mountain lion. _was the one thing that did come to his mind. He turned his head and there it was. It was a big, golden beautiful lion. It was sitting there yawning on a large rock. If Jasper had been a little bit more sane he would have been mesmerized.

But he wasn't. So he ran into the rocky clearance and right to the lion. The beast narrowed its eyes, sensing danger. Jasper smirked before launching his body at the cat. They both went to the ground with a roar and thud. Jasper easily straddled the beast, loving the way the lion swiped at him, not marking the skin.

The male cocked back a fist and punched the lion, watching the beast's head snap to the side and a roar of outrage. The boy rolled off the lion, loving the way it got on wobbly paws. Blood dripped from its jaws.

Hale licked his lips, almost tasting the treat in his mouth. Deciding that the game was over, he ran at the lion. His iron nails dug into the hide and ripped it open, at the same moment the other hand ripped the jaw from the body.

Blood was poured all over the rocks, Jasper, and the cotton boxers. The large feline gave one more pitiful gurgle and then was silent. Jasper got on all fours and lapped up the delicious blood from the corpse and ground. He didn't feel the rocks that were digging into his marble skin or the stare that was focused on his backside.

**Snap! **alas, there was nothing wrong with his hearing. Someone had stepped on a twig. The vampire was alert immediately. He stood and whirled, hissing and his fangs extended. His scariness was heightened by the blood around his mouth and all over his body. He was ready to fight or bleed out anyone his meal even-

"Edward?" Jasper blinked at the taller vampire, his common sense back into his body. Edward blinked at him, looking his adoptive family up and down. These were the times that he was happy that he couldn't blush. _Because he is looking hot... _the light brunette was slightly disturbed by the thought and proceeded to shake his head.

"E... Edward? I... I um...." Jasper frantically wiped at his mouth, only succeeding in smearing it around his ivory mouth. Judging by the amusement that Edward was giving off, he found it funny. Jasper's upper lip curled as he wiped a blood covered hand through his hair. _Why the hell do you have to catch me like this? _he scoffed mentally.

"Sorry Jasper. Alice had a vision of you killing a human girl after having your fill on lion." Edward shrugged.

"There's no-" Jasper didn't finish his sentence as the wind shifted directions. The smell of a girl, about sixteen came to his nose. It seemed like she cut herself and was bleeding, trying to stop it with some mint.

Her blood... it... it smell so.... GOOD!

Jasper didn't realize it, but a hungry look went across his face. His fangs lengthened once again and he was running to the smell. His mouth watered at the thought of something so delicious for him to drink. It sounded so much better than that lion and this one would make more noise. However, fate hated him.

"NO!" Edward tackled him to the rocky ground, pinning him beneath his legs and holding his arms over his head. Normally, Jasper would probably have been able to buck the younger off him using his brains. But since he was still in his savage mood, he couldn't process the fact.

"Get off!" he shouted, withering under the taller. Accidently, Jasper bucked upwards, rubbing against Edward's crotch. He learned something at that moment....

Edward was hard. Jasper stopped moving as the thought went through his head. He turned his hazel eyes upwards to look at Edward. The other, slightly smaller eyes held nothing but panic. _Panic... taste good... _he thought as he held the eyes and allowed his thoughts of Edward's private continue.

_He... he's gay for me?... He wants to have sex with me? _the conclusion came quickly. And it made him feel warm inside. Edward growled and jerked off his elder's body, rolling to his feet. _He's horny for me! _Jasper let the thought repeat itself over and over.

"No I'm not! I... I was thinking about Bella!" Edward stomped his foot, towering over the still sitting vampire. The emotion master sat up and concentrated on the other's feelings. Love, panic, fright, and even lust was going through in a full circle.

Jasper licked his lips, loving the way that Edward's lust flared at the sight. He smirked and suddenly Edward found himself laying flat on the ground, the smaller on top of him. The blond pressed as hard as he could to keep Edward down on the rocky ground. The brunette may have been faster, but he couldn't be stronger if Jasper calmed down his sense of panic.

"Now... admit it! Now!" Jasper ordered, barring his teeth. The hazel eyes looked around, noticeably looking for a good lie to tell.

Jasper shifted just a bit so that he was grinding his bottom on the growing bulge. The brunette doubled his effort on searching for a lie. He tried harder to ignore the firm, soft ass that was causing pleasure. _When one can't lie. The truth is the second best answer. _Edward sighed mentally.

"Okay... I am hard because you look hot covered in blood and basically naked." the younger whispered. Jasper nodded with satisfaction and got off the taller perfection. Happily he walked to the lion carcass.

Without warning hands were around his slim waist. He gasped before larger hands whirled him around. Marble lips were smashed onto his own bloodless ones. A strange electricity went through his body as he brought his arms up to wrap around the strong neck.

He kissed back with full force, wanting to sink into the cool mouth. Their tongues touched and twisted with each others. Edward's tongue moved from Jasper's lips to the blood covered tonso. His tongue circled around each nipple, one by one. Heat (or something like it) vibrated through his undead body.

All reason flew from both minds as they fell to the ground, Edward still attached to the nipple.

His fangs came down to tug harshly on the pink nub, making Jasper arch his body with pleasure. Edward's shirt was ripped in half and thrown somewhere in the distance. Jasper's boxers had long since mysteriously disappeared. Jasper didn't care, he was drowning in his newfound favorite emotion (lust).

"Lets see..." Edward muttered. He flipped the older onto his stomach and pulled his legs up, in the traditional doggy style. Jasper's eyes looked around hazily, wondering how he got in this position.

"Wait... wait Edward... what are you... AH!" a strong tongue went deep inside his hole. Naturally the male lurched forward, trying to use his arms to gain some leverage. However he was at a disadvantage. Edward's long legs came to the front and pinned his arms to the ground.

The cold tongue penetrated the older over and over, making him yelp and moan each time. He was happy that he couldn't blush. If he could he would have been beyond red. It was kind of embarrassing that he loved it so much. He was the murderer of dozens, if not hundreds, of other vampires! _It feels so good! _his mind purred. He shook his head, he shouldn't be enjoying this!

"Edward! Please stop!" Jasper begged, his body not meaning one bit of it. He knew and Edward knew that he was enjoying each plunge. The evidence for this statement came up when Jasper came all over the rocky ground beneath him. Jasper's body loosened and he was released. The boy laid on the ground, feeling as if he were floating in heaven.

"Let's double that feeling. You don't need lube." Edward whispered, placing the older into

doggy style. Jasper, being dazed and all, didn't notice the slight push at his entrance. However Edward wasn't patient that day.

With one deep and fast thrust, the male was all the way to the hilt inside of Jasper's warm hole. Jasper sreamed out in pleasure and discomfort. Although he couldn't feel any pain, it was weird to have the foreign object inside of him.

"Are you okay?" Edward leaned down and bit the undead ear. Jasper bit back a moan and rocked his hips in answer. The brunette grinned and began to thrust in and out, slowly. Jasper placed his head on the cool rocks, liking the feeling. Behind him he could feel Edward angle his hips. _What the hell-? _

"AH!" Jasper cried out as he spot was hit with full force. Stars burst before his eyes and he could practically see Edward smirk behind. The brunette began to thrust in and out, at a faster speed. Within a few minutes he was going at a speed that rivaled humans and animals. Jasper's spot was hammered recklessly, making him yelp and growl and moan with each hit.

"Oh God!" Edward moaned. He was glad that he couldn't get tired and even happier that he couldn't sweat. The two bodies melded together, going so fast that they were just two blurs.

Yet, they could not go forever like this. Well, technically they could. Neither were tired in the slightest and the pressure in their lower stomach felt like the greatest pleasure. But someone was hardly a mile away, they'd eventually be heard. And, while Edward didn't care if they were caught in the act of having sex, Jasper would be greatly embarrassed.

So, in short, both boy's allowed their bodies cum. Jasper exploded on the rocks below his body and Edward filled Jasper's hole to the rim. The vampires sat there panting out of pure habit of breathing. Edward was the first one standing.

"Come on. We have to go. Someone will come soon." Edward pulled on his boxers that had somehow handed in a tree. He found his pants on top of the rock that the lion had been sitting on before being attacked by the vampire.

Quickly he picked up the dead lion and walked over to the deep cracks. He stuffed the lion inside and went back to Jasper. He was still sitting there, letting the cum seep out of his body. Edward hid his smirk and helped the pale male to his feet, cum still going down his thighs.

"Here you go. Alice mentioned that you might need some new clothes." Edward handed over the pair of clothes from behind a tree. As Jasper took the bag, his eye was twitching. There was nothing wrong with the bag itself but what Edward had said.

"What is wrong with what I said?" Edward raised a perfect brow.

"Alice... she's going to kill me for cheating on her... with a guy! And I believe Bella isn't to be taken lightly." Jasper whispered as he pulled on the jeans that had been brought for him. Edward let out a smug laugh that angered Jasper. Goddammit! He was older! His scowl was more of a pout as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"What the hell is so funny?" he snarled. Edward laughed at the little kids pout that Jasper was wearing.

"You are! Of course Alice knows! She already seen it before I left. Besides her and Bells have their own little.... secret lover.." Edward pulled the shorter vampire to him and kissed the full lips. It took a second for Jasper to sort out what Edward had said, and when he did his eyes widened.

"Yes... yes they love each other. And its to remain a secret until Alice deem it safe. I, for one, do not care. I'd tell everyone and if they don't like it... then damn them all. None of them can fight us and win and we're not hurting anyone. But Bells is so self conscious. Alice supports Bella all the way... so.." Edward stated after reading the older mind.

The man grinned and pulled his shirt over his head. Side by side the males made their way back to the mansion. _It's going to be fun having a secret lover... _Jasper thought.

"Why yes it is." Edward whispered, kissing the pale cheek.


End file.
